


Docile doll

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Horror, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suitless Vader, Unburned Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: The fight on Mustafar does not go as Obi-Wan thought it would. Now he is locked away in his own mind and the pity of the Alliance and the contempt of the Empire.





	1. Docility

 

He is helpless and oh so very docile, his mind not entirely empty but it processes things slowly as he allows the servants hired by Darth Vader to draw him up, clean and dress him ‘appropriately’ as the lord demands.

Blue and green silk covers and clings to his forms, with a white undershirt with a high collar around his neck that hid a black choker with a tracer in it, his hair pulled back and artfully styled with a circlet carefully settled on to keep it out of his face as Vader prefers to see Obi-Wan’s face. Rings are tucked on and a necklace is added last as the piece de resistance before the servants finally draw back and wait.

Obi-Wan remains seated, not moving a muscle as he sits at the vanity he’s stationed at in wait.

He can’t move.

When he had gone to Mustafar, this had never been one of the results he had foreseen, subdued and as good as paralyzed, a prisoner of his own mind as Vader had injected him him with a serum.

He had no idea what it even was but at this point…

Obi-Wan was no better than a pretty doll.

Finally the door opened and Obi-Wan slowly drew his eyes from his own pale and blank face to stare at the door where Vader stood in all his glory, a smile on his handsome face as yellow eyes observed Obi-Wan in satisfaction in return.

And Obi-Wan wanted to yell at him, scream and plead.

But he was too weak, the serum left him with barely enough awareness to blink.

“Marvelous, you look beautiful Obi-Wan.” Vader murmured fondly as he stalked over with nary a glance at the servants who all bowed and skittered away now that they were no longer were needed as now Obi-Wan was in Vader’s hands.

The black glove covering the flesh hand was pulled away and Vader slowly stroked the back of it over Obi-Wan’s cheek with all to gentle touch before the fingertips came to curiously brush at the beard and then touch down to the pulse point of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan wished he would not touch so and yet at the same time he craved the warm touch as the servants were always quick and efficient, never lingering and with a startled realization Obi-Wan understood that he was becoming skin starved.

“Hmm, it seems you’re due for a new dose today,” Vader mused thoughtfully before smiling once more with his eyes glittering avariciously. “And I do believe your beard needs a trimming too but that can wait for tomorrow as I’m sure you are as hungry as me.” He pulled his glove back on before taking one of Obi-Wan’s hands and pulling him slowly to his feet.

Once up, Vader pressed the hand to his lips and then they were off as Obi-Wan walked slowly beside the blond thanks to his manipulations.

Obi-Wan was grateful that some part of Anakin must be buried far in Vader somewhere because despite it all, Vader had never touched him in a sexual manner. Only treated Obi-Wan with delicate care and careful touch.

Like a porcelain doll.

Just a pretty doll to sit as decoration in his office or at his side, never speaking even as he was spoken to.

He couldn’t even be referred to as arm candy despite Vader bringing him to balls and events because everyone could tell that despite how pretty Obi-Wan was, dressed in gems and silk, he was just a marionette under Vader’s control.

Manipulated with the Force for the public.

Just a pretty doll in Vader’s grasp and a last memento of who Vader had once been and the death wail of the Republic and the Order that once existed.

A pretty doll who obediently drank the serum that kept him docile and silent when Vader presented it in the cup of juice, feeling his mind grow ever so foggy once more even as Vader lifted a cut piece of fruit to Obi-Wan’s lips.

And this time, Obi-Wan made no attempt to fight the serum. ‘Forgive me Master Qui-Gon.’

Let his mind fade away, it was easier and less painful.

Let Vader have his doll.

Just a pretty doll to decorate his office, the contempt of the Empire and the pity of the Alliance.


	2. Chains of the mind

“Lord Vader.” The voice had the man turning in his chair, a smile lighting up on his face when the servant who had taken Obi-Wan away to get changed had returned with Obi-Wan in tow.

The former Jedi stood beside the man, peering blearily up at Vader when he approached, sporting a deep purple set with a sleeveless black overcoat that was patterned along the hem and sleeves with golden and purple thread to match the high collared purple shirt beneath with matching harem pants. The black coat and heeled black boots were the only clothes not purple outside of the thread that decorate the coat which made Obi-Wan clearly look radiant to the lord. Golden rings covered each finger, even the thumb, with a sparkling purple gem, a golden coronet held his hair back, two purple earrings and a golden broach held the coat shut at the top, shaped like a bird in flight.

A dressed up porcelain doll.

“There you are, that’s much better,” He greeted with warmth as he ran his hand along Obi-Wan’s now clean cheek. Behind him he heard the dinner guests quiet clicks of utensils as they dared not speak loudly. “I’m sure there will be no more… ‘mishaps’ at the table now.’ Vader continued gently before drawing Obi-Wan back to his chair to settle down.

No one mentioned the empty chair beside Obi-Wan which had held a rising low rank officer half an hour earlier.

And no one mentioned how Obi-Wan had been wearing a pale white set the same half hour earlier.

After all, it was best not to upset Lord Vader lest he repeat snapping someones neck for a minor offense.

Though dropping their wine glass into Vader’s ‘doll’ lap and pretending it was an accident while hiding a smug grin may have been the stupidest the elite had ever seen someone do around the ‘doll’ and that included the time General Motti Senior had openly leered at Obi-Wan’s backside in full view in front of Vader.

That Motti got away with only feeling short of breath was nothing short of a miracle.

Obi-Wan just blinked blearily and lifted his hands to pick up the spoon, slowly eating the fish mousse on his plate.

He blinked again then slowly looked towards the Emperor’s right hand man. “May I please have some salt?” He asked meekly, his voice ever so soft.

Someone dropped a spoon and further down the table another choked on their wine. No one had heard the ‘doll’ speak since the fall of the Republic and to hear it now…

Vader just waved his hand and settled the shaker salt in front of the redhead with a hum as he moved it from its position further up the table.

No one could quite look away from Obi-Wan as he carefully added more salt to his food and then settled the shaker down before he looked at the blond again. “Thank you.” He said softly before returning to his food.

He was still blank eyed, still docile but…

It was clear this little ‘doll’ was no longer fully on the drugs.

And he was _speaking_.

One of the officer wives covered her mouth to speak to her friend beside her, the both eyeing Obi-Wan while whispering as conversation was slowly resuming around the table once more.

Obi-Wan took no notice of this, only paused in eating when a mech arm cupped his elbow and slowly lifted his dull eyes from the plate to Vader.

There was a gentle look in those terrible yellow eyes as the hand tightened possessively over Obi-Wan’s elbow. “Do you want something to drink Obi-Wan? There is both white and red wine. Or maybe you’d want some fruit juice?” He asked.

“Juice would be fine my lord.” Obi-Wan answered after a second, still as the hand came up to stroke his cheek avariciously for a few lingering seconds before he lifted the closets jug of juice and filled Obi-Wan’s empty glass with sparkling yellow juice.

Under the eyes of the elite of the Empire, Obi-Wan said nothing more that night as he remained at Lord Vader’s side, his eyes either on his hands or on Vader and no where else.

Still just a doll.


	3. Dolls who knows not they are dolls

Blinking his eyes open as light fell across it, Obi-Wan slowly tilted his head towards the open door where Vader stood framed as he was the only one who dared or even could enter the room after a certain point.

Seeing him still awake the blond moved into the room and settled down on the lavish bed, reaching out and gently cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek. “You’re still up. I thought so but your mind was rather blurry to be certain.” He said kindly.

Or as kindly as Anakin always was.

No wait… Vader… Anakin?

Obi-Wan swallowed dryly then just relaxed into the touch. “I’ve just gone to bed Anakin,” He finally said, peering up with only the dim light from the door as guidance to find the yellow eyes above. “I stayed up reading.”

The Sith hummed, gently thumbing Obi-Wan’s cheekbone. “I see, did you like the books I got you?” He smiled.

Puzzled as to why he wasn’t sitting up to speak to the other, Obi-Wan smiled meekly up at him. “Very much so, I particularly enjoyed the book on ancient Ryloth practices.” He confessed before yawning deeply.

That had Anakin chuckling quietly, withdrawing his hand from Obi-Wan. “I should let you sleep, we have an early day tomorrow.” He said before standing.

Before he could leave however, Obi-Wan caught his wrist. “Please don’t go.” He whispered.

A look of delight bloomed in golden eyes before the kindness came back and Anakin sat back down slowly, taking the hand on his wrist between his hands instead. “You want me to stay the night?” He questioned, probing carefully at his mind through the Force.

Obi-Wan nodded.

He honestly didn’t want to be alone and he watched as Anakin pressed a soft kiss to his fingers before the man stood again only to wave the door shut before he started undressing in the dark, his black cape thrown over a chair before shirt, belt, boots and socks followed.

He then crawled into bed behind Obi-Wan and slowly suited them around until Obi-Wan’s back was pressed to his chest, spooning the redhead dressed in a silvery blue nightshirt with his arm wrapped around Obi-Wan’s hip to rest on his stomach in a covetous touch.

The situation wasn’t unfamiliar, they had shared bunks before when space was tight but it felt… wrong somehow.

In a way Obi-Wan could no longer identify, could no longer put his fingers on.

And then that thought too faded away as he settled in tanned arms with his back warmed by the chest behind him.

The blankets tucked closer around him and there was a steady breath echoing in his ears that soothed him into the arms of sleep, his dreams filled with a deep redness and possessive hands.

()()()

Thumbing Obi-Wan’s stomach through the thin silk, Anakin smiled into his shoulder. Slowly tweaking Obi-Wan’s mind while under the influence of the doll drug was doing its job just like Sidious promised it would.

Just enough that the other wouldn’t be upset and wouldn’t leave of course, just so Obi-Wan behaved himself.

He didn’t change anything, just tweaking he promised a part of himself that was horrified.

And he needed to keep Obi-Wan safe of course, even from himself.

That was done by Obi-Wan _staying_ where Anakin could feed, cloth and protect him.

Pressing his lips to the others nape, Anakin left a soft lingering kiss as the copper strands tickled his nose and settled back with the sweet scent of the others fresh soaps in his nose, Obi-Wan’s steady heart heard through his back so close to Anakin.

Always _close_.


	4. Dolls on strings

Saluting his lord, Appo almost let out a gasp of surprise when he saw who was behind the black clothed man, thank little gods for his helmet as Vader moved past him with the silk clothed redhead following a step behind him before Vader stopped for Kenobi to walk beside him, taking his arm into the crook of his elbow before he continued walking into the ship and up the bridge.

Appo hadn’t thought…

Well everyone knew of the former traitor turned treasure and cosseted prisoner of war that now belonged to their lord but he hadn’t thought he’d ever see the man come off Coruscant.

Yet here he was, wearing a silken outfit made of wide flared pants in white that sometimes revealed slits with his steps and exposed slippers instead of boots with a matching white tunic over that shimmered like an opal when the man walked. Over it again a sky blue cape with hood went, little birds embroidery all over with a circlet made of gold and white pearls to hold it back though it barely peeked out from under the hood of the cape.

As far as Appo had heard, this was actually a sedate outfit for the man considering Lord Vader dressed him as if he was a prized concubine.

Appo was proud to note though that none of his vode did more than pause in their duty when they noticed Kenobi, saluting their Lord as required as the man headed up the bridge where he settled Kenobi into a seat and pressed a rather soft kiss to the back of a hand. And Appo did actually let out a noise as he noticed the redhead giving a rather dreamy smile up at the man, the trimmed beard framing a actually sweet looking mouth.

He tried not to notice that.

He knew that way only laid pain and their Lord Vader deserved more respect than for Appo to ogle his… prize? Courtesan?

Yeah lets go with the latter one, it sounded more respectful should their lord ever catch wind of Appo’s thoughts and who knew how deep the skills of the Angel of death’s skills went.

“Commander Appo,” Vader turned to him, yellow eyes a cheerful note. “Set our course Balmorra, there has been an uprising and we are needed to deal with it.” He said with some delight and Appo saluted, feeling his own excitement rise at the prospect of battle.

“Yes si-”

“Anakin,” A high Coruscantian accented voice interrupted, soft pale hands wrapping around Vader’s gloved one as Kenobi peered up at him. “I thought we were going to Spira?” He asked with some confusion and quite a bit of disappointment. “You told me there would be beaches, not foundry.” He wrinkled his nose.

Vader turned to him instantly, cupping the others cheek with the one not occupied by a pale hand. “Yes but I have to deal with an insurgency first. Then we can go to Spira.” He cooed softly, stroking a strong cheekbone with a thumb.

Kenobi almost looked like he was pouting before he nodded, nuzzling slightly at the hand on his cheek and then quietly settling back into the seat.

Vader let out a thoughtful hum before nodding to Appo.

Nodding in return, Appo turned to his fellow vode, trying not to feel discomforted.

After all, if he really didn’t want to stay, Kenobi would just run away.

…Right?


	5. Blurry eyes

There is something not quite right with the world that makes Obi-Wan uncertain, something at the edge of the world almost like when your gaze get blurry so you can’t focus.

But he can’t…

Obi-Wan can’t put his finger on it.

And its just so comfortable here in the sun as he lays on his stomach while reading the latest holo novel Anakin has gotten for him, so comfortable not to think about it as he enjoyed the beach of Ataria city on Spira now that they had finally gone to the planet after they had been to Balmorra.

Around him clone troopers are standing guard so no one can hurt him.

Obi-Wan pauses at that, blinking a bit.

There’s that feeling again, like his thoughts aren’t as they should be and that makes Obi-Wan carefully rub his face before whining a bit as his head throbs with sudden pain.

“Sir?”

Looking up, Obi-Wan squinted at a trooper he recognized as Toon with water clinging to his red lashes. ‘He’s the medic.’ He remembered Anakin saying, the one who replaced Kix after he disappeared.

Too many troopers disappeared.

“Are you alright sir?” The medic asked.

“I have a headache.” Obi-Wan said meekly and let out a soft breath of relief as Toon instantly started preparing a hypospray from his belt while kneeling down beside the blue lounge chair Obi-Wan is resting on.

Its a headache remedy, thank the Force.

Something to deal with this infernal ache that pulsed beneath his eyelids and he more than happily arched his head to expose his neck for the clone trooper guarding him.

()()()

Pausing on the warm sand, Anakin narrowed his eyes as he watched Toon give Obi-Wan a hypospray as the former Jedi laid on the blue recliner in only a boxer with his pale skin exposed to the sun and a blanket around his elbows where a pad was resting.

This was the fourth time since they arrived at Spira that Obi-Wan had required a headache remedy and Anakin had a feeling it had to do with the mental manipulation he had been carefully exposing the other to.

So when Obi-Wan had suggested going to the beach, Anakin had instantly relented with just sending a small group of clone troopers to keep the other man safe. He figured sun and warmth would do his mind some good along with fresh air.

‘I need to tweak it… get him asleep and just carefully fix what is giving him the headache,’ Anakin firmly decided, the small part of him that used to have an issue no longer making noises at all as he finished his way over the beach and ignoring the sand in his sandal as he nodded to the guards before kneeling down by Obi-Wan whose furrowed brow had eased out “Hello there lovely.” He greeted.

Obi-Wan turned his head, giving a small smile in greeting. “Ani,” He hummed, nuzzling into the hand petting his cheek when Anakin reached out. “I missed you, I didn’t think you’d come for me here. I know how you dislike sand.” He offered up.

“Oh I do,” Anakin smirked, giving him a quick eye over to check for sunburns only to find pale skin. That had him relieved, the sun lotion from their hotel was still working fine than but better safe and sorry. “I came to see how you were and to spread a new layer of sun lotion on you.” He chortled.

Obi-Wan’s eyes instantly sparkled with interest. “Yes please, it says an eight hour but one might as well be cautious,” He stretched out and arched like a cat in affection when Anakin started to run warmed sun lotion over the others back with flexing muscles. “Oh that feels so nice.” He purred.

Chuckling a bit louder, Anakin put both hands to work with no regards for his leather gloves as it gets coated with sun lotion. “I bet it does.” He murmured affectionately as he greedily rubbed the sun warmed pale skin.


	6. Marionette strings severed

Pressing his hand to the others nose with a white handkerchief, Anakin let out a quiet curse as Obi-Wan wobbled against him and would have collapsed if not for the arm around his waist keeping him upright, the white cloth turning crimson red from the former Jedi’s nosebleed.

“Toon!” He called loudly, keeping the other man upright as Obi-Wan’s consciousness faded away and his entire body became dead weight in the others arms.

The trooper appeared as if summoned by the Force, two other with a hover stretcher that Anakin reluctantly placed Obi-Wan on while desperately scrambling for what to do because it was obvious to him that this was a direct cause from Anakin drugging and tweaking the others mind when he slept.

Oh Force, what if he had ruined Obi-Wan?

What if he had destroyed the last he had in this galaxy that meant anything to him!?

And he couldn’t go after Toon and Obi-Wan, that was the worst.

Gritting his teeth he nodded to Appo. “Get us to Coruscant. Now!” He snapped.

There was activity on the bridge, rushed, everyone trying to get the Fist to go faster so it could go into hyperspeed.

Anakin clenched his hand into his arms, closing his eyes before taking a sharp breath through his nose and turning on his heel, marching towards the doors after the others. “You have the bridge Commander Appo!” He snarled out, desperate to be by Obi-Wan’s side.

()()()

Throughout the next hours Obi-Wan remained unconscious in one of the medbay beds, hooked up to several devices that measured his health in different ways. His heart rate, his pulse, his oxygen levels, his brain waves… everything.

Two or three times an hour his nose would leak blood all down the bottom of his face and Anakin remained by his side at all times to wipe it away before it stained the med gown he now wore instead of his blood stained outfit.

His blood loss turned his skin snow white, his veins stood out and dark rings appeared around his closed eyes, seemingly bruised even as his breath remained steady and slow.

Even the others hair seemed to loose its luster!

‘I’m going to kill Sidious if he can’t fix this. Oh my poor Obi-Wan.’ Anakin cupped the others cheek before cursing and snatching a fresh napkin from the stand beside the bed, wiping away fresh blood while glancing up at the blood transfusion bag Toon had hung up.

It was a slow and steady drip and with as much as Obi-Wan had already lost, required.

Once it dried up again Anakin went back to stroking the others cheek tenderly with worry. “I’m so sorry Obi-Wan, I did not mean for this to happen to you, I only wanted to keep you safe by _my_ side.” He whispered quietly while leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

He didn’t dare touch Obi-Wan’s mind like this, terrified of breaking something inside there and cause Obi-Wan’s death.

His poor Obi, Anakin needed to take care of him, he was the only one who really could after all, Force knew Obi-Wan couldn’t take care of himself.

He always ended up in some twisted self sacrificing scheme. ‘I’ll protect you my Obi-Wan, sweetest Obi-Wan.’


	7. Out into the stars

Eyes snapping open to stare sightless up into the dimmed ceiling, the man laid utterly still for several long moments before slowly pushing himself up on his elbows and then his hands, carefully pulling all the wires off himself with utter care.

With that done, Obi-Wan slowly pulled the duvet off himself and swung his feet over the edge of the bed while glancing around.

‘I’m…I’m awake?’ He questioned himself before desperation entered his system.

Shuddering, Obi-Wan stumbled out of bed to his knees, crawling towards the door as quickly as he could.

It was so long since he had control of his mind and of his body at the same time that it was so hard to get everything to work even though he was physically healthy.

He needed to get away though, this may be his only chance and maybe, just maybe he could escape.

He didn’t dare to reach for the Force, if he did then Vader would feel it and capture him once more, maybe drug him like on Mustafar and Obi-Wan could not…

Shaking at the thought he reached up towards the door control, pressing on it only to freeze when the door opened to reveal a smirking man standing there.

Sidious looked more horrible than Obi-Wan remembered, a melted visage of darkness and evil.

“My my, Vader really does not know how to control his pets, does he?” Sidious drawled, reaching down and cupping Obi-Wan’s chin to tilt his head up. “Though you are a very pretty pet for him, a nice distraction to lavish his attention on when I need him pliable.” The man mused before letting go of Obi-Wan.

Staring at him, Obi-Wan shuffled back onto his ass and let out a soft whimper. “Please… please don’t.” He pleaded.

Smirking, Sidious moved forward and pressed his finger to the Jedi’s forehead. “Night, night _sweet_ prince.” He chortled.

Obi-Wan gave one last pitiful whimper before falling backwards, once more the pliable doll Sidious had taught his apprentice to create.

Peering distastefully down at the slumped figure, Sidious finally waved his hand to lift Kenobi up, dropping him onto the bed once more before moving away and down the hall. “Hook him up again, this should keep him sedated until Lord Vader arrives.” He said in aside to the trooper before walking back down the hall he had come from without waiting for reply.

“Yes your highness…” The trooper replied, standing in a white, unmarked armor for a long moment without moving until the door closed behind the Sith lord. “You old wrinkled prune sack of evil radioactive melted waste.” The trooper finished, pulling off the helmet to expose glaring eyes as Rex dropped the helmet to the floor and hurried inside. “Kark Kenobi, you really got yourself in a fix.” He groaned before sending a prayer off to wherever Kix was for teaching the entire 501st to use stretchers.

Carefully he lifted Obi-Wan from the bed where he was sprawled in an awkward fashion and tucked him gently onto the stretcher and after a little bit of hesitation he covered up the others face.

As if he was transporting a body.

“Sorry General, but I need to get you out of here and quickly without too much notice.” He said softly, gently stroking a covered cheek before distastefully picking up the white helmet once more to hide among his own vode.

A trooper transporting a body wasn’t too much of notice quite luckily and as long as Rex kept calm, no one was going to make too much no- “Trooper.”

He froze, turning to the person who had shouted at him.

‘Organa?’ Rex swallowed, hoping that this man was remaining true to the Republic and wouldn’t spill the beans because if so then he was karked and so was Obi-Wan. So he waited, letting the Senator catch up to him. And by the way the others eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the ‘body’, he knew exactly who was under the sheet.

“…What’s your designation?” Organa asked quite suddenly and Rex tensed his hand on his weapon.

“…Ct-7567.” He answered, watching familiarity spark in the others eyes before Organa nodded.

“Follow me, I know where you’re suppose to go.” He said, turning swiftly with his black cape swirling around him and without much choices, Rex did indeed follow the Senator with Obi-Wan floating beside him on the stretcher.

‘I hope I don’t have to shoot this guy down, he was a friend of Obi-Wan during the wa-’

“My ship has clearance code to leave at any time,” Organa muttered quietly. “So I advice you to take it out, I’ll report it as stolen in two days time when I’m originally suppose to leave for home for a family visit. Take him somewhere safe, take the credits on board but get him somewhere safe Captain.”

Rex felt his entire body slump with relief.

He was getting Obi-Wan away, and he was getting him away _today_.

No hiding in the slums of Coruscant with a damaged Jedi but safety out in the stars.

‘Thank the stars.’


	8. I am safe

Hearing the door open but being unable to turn from the sight of stars, Obi-Wan only clenched his hands on the window as he watched the reflection of a bothan in the window. The bothan went from looking at a clipboard to squeaking to turning around and yelling down the hall that Obi-Wan was awake.

There was the sound of something falling over but Obi-Wan still didn’t move, just waited.

“General.” That familiar voice murmured and Obi-Wan closed his eyes in relief as he waited, steps closing in and a warm familiar hand touching his elbow, the sensation of skin touching skin a farking relief to Obi-Wan as he was in only a blue medical gown and shorts.

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan turned his head to look at Rex, a wane smile on his face. “Thank you.” He whispered.

Rex gave a wry smirk in return and squeezed the others elbow. “I don’t have a chip in my head to delude or brainwash me,” He tapped at a scar on his scalp for point and then his face turned more serious. “And I knew the moment I saw you on holonet something was wrong with you. How do you feel?” He questioned.

Looking back out at the stars, grateful that whoever was in charge had placed him in a single room and just moved medical equipment into it, Obi-Wan gave a small shrug. “Disappointed, lost and pained… but healing now. And I find no trace of drugs in my systems except for a low level painkiller I assume is a boon from the medics on this ship.” Obi-Wan glanced towards the door, finding the bothan still waiting.

She smiled at him, inclining her head while her pierced ears twitched, fur pulled back in a tail on her head sporting a traditional medic white getup. “Doctor Coola Sina and you are correct master Kenobi, I gave you a low painkiller as you were showing signals of withdrawal pains from both the low level suppressor you have been given over several months and the unknown mind control drug.” She informed him.

Nodding in understanding, Obi-Wan turned his face back to the glass window of his room, letting out a deep breath. “…My mental state is more questionable I admit, after so long under a mind control drug.” He sighed deeply, grateful for Rex supporting hand on his elbow.

“I wanted to ask if you would be okay with a medical checkup master Kenobi,” Doctor Sina questioned, taking a small step into the room.

‘They’re treating me carefully, checking if I’m unstable.’ Obi-Wan noted, watching the stars outside. He could understand that, Force knew what side-effects he could be under or the mental state.

For all they knew he could be a spice addict.

Luckily it seemed he was doing physically fine and he felt no inclination to returning to Darth Vader, something he had felt while under the drugs.

Nodding, Obi-Wan finally turned fully from the glass and moved to the bed he had vacated an hour ago, settling down with his hands on his lap. “I consent though I request Rex remains. It… he’s emotionally and mentally supportive, something I’ve been lacking these few months.” He smiled wryly.

Rex instantly moved closer to the bed and once more cupped his elbow, giving Obi-Wan a serious nod in understanding and Dr Sina looked approving.

It puzzled Obi-Wan for a moment before he caught on.

Obi-Wan was specifically asking for connection, for comfort and that was a good sign to the medic apparently as she called out the door for a droid with equipment before she started with a standard set of questions regarding Obi-Wan’s health.

At one point Obi-Wan noticed familiar faces peeking in through the open door.

Troopers.

And the ones with short hair he could all see sporting the same scars as Rex on their scalp.

Unchipped troopers.

Safe.

Obi-Wan felt a bubble of relief.

The sensation of knowing troopers that were safe were with the Alliance was so good because it didn’t matter if he did not personally know them, the troopers had always been among the best of people Obi-Wan had ever encountered and in a little lull where the droid was taking blood sample, Obi-Wan looked to Rex. “I do hope you’ll introduce me to the rest of your vode, its nice to know some of them has escaped.” He smiled.

Rex squeezed his elbow, not having let go of it for anything. “And they’ll be glad to know you have escaped General. I’ll introduce you to the ones you don’t know already.” He smiled smiled at Obi-Wan.

‘…I’m safe. I’m finally safe.’ That knowledge almost deflated Obi-Wan.

He was safe. 


	9. What is HIS

Panting harshly through gritted teeth, Vader surveys the dojo with burning eyes. Every inch of the floor was covered in the twisted scraps of the sparring droids that he had destroyed in his rage, ripped apart by the Force or sheared through with his lightsaber.

Sweat poured down his temple and his spine but he didn’t care as his rage pulsed hotly beneath his skin like a raging river of lava that nothing could still.

Obi-Wan was gone.

Someone had _stolen_ his Obi-Wan from him and the Emperor had only offered meaningless platitudes before sending Vader away after the younger Sith had snapped yet another of his cronies neck with the Force.

They had lost him his Obi-Wan.

_His_.

If Sidious did not get him back, Vader would murder him next.

‘Or his entire group of ‘Inquisitors’.’ Vader sneered to himself. Oh he’d love to take the head off the ‘Grand’ Inquisitor and watch it roll along the floor as a caution to everyone else to make them understand their position.

Growling as he deactivated his saber, Vader shook himself as there was nothing more he could do in the dojo with all the droids mashed up to pieces as they were now. The Inquisitors had all so ‘conveniently’ disappeared from the dojos so no one could spar with him.

‘Scared of losing more limbs to me I imagine.’ He smirked viciously to himself before snarling and pulling a statue over, watching in satisfaction as Sidious figure was smashed into a million pieces that nothing could repair.

But that satisfaction was temporary and disappeared to leave only behind rage.

“…I want _Obi-Wan!_ ” He snarled while pulling down the drapes with a wave of his hands.

()()()

Breathing out deeply, Obi-Wan settled his head on Rex shoulder as he held onto the cup of tea.

It was horrible quality honestly with a slight iron taste that came from badly filtered water and a slight taste of gasoline that indicated that someone had crossed the pipes.

Rex had told him while handing over the cup they were trying to fix it but so far no one had quite managed to isolate the issue so the tea would unfortunately not taste up to snuff.

It was the best cup of tea Obi-Wan had in weeks.

“How do you feel?” Rex questioned quietly, having come to keep Obi-Wan company in his medbay room though Obi-Wan strongly suspected it was really quarters that had been converted for Obi-Wan’s sake in case he had a negative reaction when he woke up so no other injured in the medbay were in danger.

“My head aches and I feel a constant sense of fatigue from the drug withdrawal but other than that, I am actually starting to recover.” Obi-Wan laughed quietly before lifting his head enough to take a sip and settle his head back down on the blond’s shoulder.

He was grateful Rex was out of armor as the pauldron would not be comfortable.

And the former GAR looked lovely in a beige shirt with a black leather coat over that seemed to have quite a few pockets if Obi-Wan’s observation was right.

“Good, the medic was honestly worried about what kind of side-effects you would suffer from the unknown drug that Darth Vader had you under,” Rex rubbed at the scruff on his face before sighing. “Still can’t believe… we trusted him.” He mumbled.

“Yes…we trusted him.” Obi-Wan quietly agreed as he set his now empty cup aside with the taste of tainted tea lingering in his mouth.

Breathing out heavily, Rex patted him on the knee. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry it all turned out like this.” He murmured.

Pressing his face to Rex shoulder, Obi-Wan swallowed heavily. “No, it is I who am sorry,” He whispered out. “For all the things we Jedi missed, for all the signs that we should have seen, for the brothers we abused… I am so sorry.” He got out thickly.

There was a heartbeat and then Rex turned towards him, pulling Obi-Wan into a tight hug. “The Jedi weren’t omnipotent. You aren’t either General, I forgive you.” He murmured into the soft red hair.

Huffing out a breath, Obi-Wan clung to the other man as tightly as he could.

He wished he could forgive himself so easily.


	10. A way home

Rubbing his hand over his face, Obi-Wan let out a low noise as the door to his room opened and peered out of the fresher to see who it was, relaxing when he saw the former captain. “Rex, hello.” He murmured with relief.

The trooper smiled back at him, hands in his pockets. “I knocked but no one answered, you okay?” He questioned carefully as he closed the distance between them.

Nodding, Obi-Wan pulled back into the fresher. “I was cleaning up and getting ready for the day. I wanted to get out of my room honestly for the day and do something else.” He sighed deeply before sending the other an apologetic smile. “I must not have heard you.”

That gained him a smile that Obi-Wan could see via the mirror as he fixed up his hair, the smile converting Rex stern face into something softer before the captain let out a considering grunt. “So, what do you want to do today?” The blond questioned curiously.

Shrugging a bit, Obi-Wan breathed out heavily. “I don’t really know, its been so long since I could really choose what I did and I don’t really know what’s going on with the ship.” Obi-Wan mused tiredly, sending Rex a small smile when the captain placed his hand on the Jedi’s shoulder in support, squeezing gently before withdrawing.

When Obi-Wan finished grooming himself, Rex spoke up. “Well there’s a training room on board if you’re interested in being active? I don’t think the Rebellion will really let you in on any missions just yet and honestly the medics wouldn’t recommend it either I bet.” He bluntly said.

Nodding in acknowledgment, Obi-Wan rubbed his chin before smiling. “Regaining my muscle mass would be nice.” He stepped out of the fresher, Rex backing away to give him space.

A sympathetic look crossed Rex face. “He didn’t let you exercise?” He questioned quietly.

Picking up and pulling on the rather worn in brown coat he had been provided, Obi-Wan sighed. “Not really, a little bit but not in the vigorous way I used to in the temple daily or even the exercise I got during the war,” He paused, staring down at the fastenings of his coat. “…Vader is all of Anakin’s worst traits amplified and a few of his good ones twisted, overly protective and possessive to a dangerous degree.” Obi-Wan lifted his head to stare at Rex, eyes begging for understanding.

Which Rex clearly had as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “He’s never going to stop looking for you.” Rex stated before letting out a quiet curse.

“I can’t stay on this ship forever, I’m going to need to find somewhere to hide.” Obi-Wan nodded, walking towards the door before stopping and looking sheepishly at Rex.

Raising a brow at first, Rex let out a chuckle. “You don’t know where the gym is.” He teased before laughing a bit harder when Obi-Wan nodded, still looking sheepish.

Following the blond, Obi-Wan pretended not to notice people stopping to stare at him or whispering  behind his back.

Tried to delegate it to the unimportant part of his brain.

People always gossiped.

Arriving at the gym was a relief but for more than one reason.

Because Boil and _Waxer_ was there.

“But… Umbara, I…” Obi-Wan clung to the others hands, eyes wide.

Waxer gave a wry smile at that, a bit less sunny than under the war. “Well I don’t have flesh legs anymore and I got a plate in my head and tech in my spine but I survived. Its good to see you escaped General.” Waxer smiled a bit more at that.

Squeezing the others hands, Obi-Wan shook his head while smiling brightly. “You amaze me Waxer, you and all the troopers and your ability to endure and I am so happy to see you, both of you,” He aimed the latter part at Boil who gave him a small smirk and a nod. “Did… how Waxer? Did we abandon you there?”

Waxer hummed a bit. “Well I got taken care of by some locals, they had pity on me but it took ages and I was… well I survived,” He looked to Boil and smiled softer. “And I found my way home.”

Smiling softly at that, Obi-Wan nodded, recognizing that for Waxer, home was with Boil, with the person he loved. So he was always home as long as he was with Boil. 


	11. All for one

Jerking awake when the door snaps open abruptly, Obi-Wan reaches for the saber that no longer hangs on his belt as the light floods the room and momentarily blinds him. For a moment he thinks Vader has found him regardless of them drifting in space, for a moment he wonders if he’s going back to his docile state.

And then he remembers he’s not wearing a belt at this moment, he’s wearing thin shift clothes and his eyes become accustom to the light, showing him only Rex striding quickly into the room.

The former GAR captain is dressed in his old armor and is armed to the teeth with blasters and viroblade as he snatches Obi-Wan’s boots and socks out of the little locker in the room.

“Rex’s wha-” Obi-Wan sits up, throwing his feet over the end of the bed as he tries to question the man only for Rex to kneel down and quickly slide his socks onto Obi-Wan’s feet.

“We don’t have long, we have to go.” Rex said gruffly, snapping on Obi-Wan’s boots with a rougher grip than normal since Obi-Wan arrived at the Rebellion thanks to Rex rescue.

Blinking, Obi-Wan stood obediently, confused as he took note of the pack hanging on Rex back as the man threw Obi-Wan’s robe around him, fastened it and then took a hold of his hand and pulled him out into the bright, gray hallway.

He’s alarmed to see Waxer and Boil kitted out in their old armors right outside his room and Obi-Wan opened his mouth only to stare at a togruta that had been helping him hours earlier, laying out on the floor in a still manner with a clearly knocked over tray beside her.

“Knockout gas,” Boil answered quickly, seeing the former generals face. “She’s alive.”

Even more confused, Obi-Wan only followed, trusting these men with his life and sanity as he followed through the corridors and elevators to the hanger of the ship.

The entire way was paved with people knocked out where ever they had been when the gas came and droids standing still, jerking or twitching as they tried to boot themselves up as Rex hurried them past with a determined look on his face.

Actually, all three former troopers were oozing of a mix of protective rage, determination and urgency.

‘What happened while I was asleep?’ Obi-Wan wondered in surprise as the elevator doors opened with a soft ping, eyes widening up when he noticed the shuttle ready to take off in the hanger, troopers milling around it.

He recognized some of them.

Others not.

But all of them were armed to the teeth and in armor.

When they saw the group making their way towards them, they all finished up their tasks and made their way into the shuttle where Rex pulled Obi-Wan up the ramp along. “We’re all here! Raise the ramp and go!” Rex called sternly before turning to Obi-Wan. “…Okay… now you can ask.” He said quietly.

“…What the kark is going on Rex?” Obi-Wan whispered, eyes wide, his free hand shaking.

Things had not made sense since Anakin became Vader and right now he wondered…

“The Alliance leadership are desperate,” Rex started slowly. “They… were going to force you to help, to guilt you into it… as your duty to the fallen Republic as a Jedi. We couldn’t allow that,” Rex explained quietly before glancing around the cargo hold of the shuttle they were taking out. “Vader will be after you, they know it, they were going to use you as bait and…” The captain swallowed.

Waxer spoke up. “We got our hands on an old refurbished CR-12 Corvette,” He smiled happily only for the smile to fade. “They’re not using us and they’re not using you. We’ve bleed enough for people who never cared. And if we find vode and Jedi along the way, we’ll take them with us as we take potshots at the Empire but we’re not being used by others, not anymore.” He added softly.

Blinking, Obi-Wan looked at the serious faces around him before letting out a quiet nose and stepping into Rex space, wrapping his arms around the mans neck to hide his face in a pauldron. “… _Thank_ you.” He breathed out, feeling arms slowly come up around him in return.

“An par solus, bal solus par an Obi-Wan.” Rex murmured.

‘All for one, one for all… fitting.’ Obi-Wan tightened his hold.


	12. Nomadic peace

Peering out of the viewfind, Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea with a small hum of contentment as the streaks of the hyperlane passed them.

Four months out and they were doing better than ever though Obi-Wan had to admit that for the most part he wasn’t doing anything but trying to recover as the troopers looked out for him and continued to guide him.

They had several times however picked up refugees from the core that they were bringing out and were steadily picking up ships, troopers and even a few Jedi survivors much to Obi-Wan’s amazement.

They weren’t all people Obi-Wan had personally known as much as known of, but they were Jedi and that was enough for him.

Only then they had found Plo and Shaak and Obi-Wan could have wept in relief as he embraced both Jedi and clung to them for hours, his face pressed into their spacer leathers as they clung just as tightly in return, all three of them relieved to see someone else.

A month after they had found Jedi master Zao, the old veknoid guiding not one, not two, but fourteen frightened, traumatized younglings he had found and kept safe from the Jedi purges. All of them had initially been frightened of the clones until they had proven themselves to the younglings and shown them the surgery scars from where the biochips had been removed.

Seeing other Jedi had also helped, Obi-Wan along with the others coming to the same ship to show the younglings that it was safe to stay here.

Now they were nomadic, living in the depth of space with the Jedi and the volunteers and the refugees that the troopers took in, getting supplies and fueling with many of them taking minor jobs here and there when they were close to planets to keep them all feed.

Bail’s aid helped too and even the Rebellion at some points but for the most part they limited their interaction with the Rebellion after what they had wanted to do with Obi-Wan.

Pausing at that thought, Obi-Wan stared down into his cup.

Four months and lots of recovery and he still wondered if they would have outright traded him back to Vader for something or if they would have sent him on missions before he was even healthy because Obi-Wan was far from healthy.

Physically he was still training, recovering the muscle mass he lost with Vader keeping him subdued.

Mentally…

He still woke up in fear, still woke up wondering what the day would bring, wondering if he would be pinned to the bed by the other.

Then he would feel guilty about not helping more, about not doing more for the galaxy.

Rex would sit with him at those times, arm wrapped around him.

Hell if Obi-Wan didn’t know that Jango Fett was Force blind he would have thought that the troopers were Force sensitive and connected to him because every trooper on the Corvette, their first ship named ‘Homebase’, would generally find him when he was in a fit.

If Obi-Wan was starting to backtrack, to decline, suddenly there would be Rex, ready to just sit with him.

There would be Boil with a cup of tea.

There would be Waxer and Echo with bright smiles telling him that he should come to the gym with them.

They would find him and sit with him, sit with him and let him slowly recover.

Helping, being his friends, keeping him safe.

Force, when was the last time he actually felt safe before these days?

A touch to his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to blink at Rex, giving the old captain a warm if confused smile. “I’m sorry Rex, I was caught in my own thoughts, was there something you needed?” Obi-Wan asked politely and curiously.

Shaking his head, keeping his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Rex just smiled back at him. “Not really, just checking in with you though if you’re up to it, Longshot could use your help down with the filters?” He raised a brow.

Taking a quick sip of tea, Obi-Wan nodded eagerly before giving the other a gimlet eye. “You know that eventually you’re going to have to put me on the work roster. I’m about as healthy as I can get right now.” He pointed out.

Sniggering faintly, echoed by a few of the others on the bridge listening in, Rex shrugged. “Oh I know but you’re not the only one not on the roster you know. Or would you have us put Echo on the roster too?” He playfully raised his brows.

Obi-Wan grumbled but smiled into his tea, warmth blooming in his stomach.

The vode didn’t stop him from working, gave him the option of declining and that was… it made Obi-Wan feel warm, feeling fuzzy with Rex hand still securely settled on his shoulder.

He was warm and his future felt more secure regardless of Vader hunting for him.

All thanks to the former troopers who had gotten the worst end of the stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Docile doll, though there is the potential for a sequel but we'll see heh.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Ksclaws made the art this story is based on, here is a link to her page! http://ksclaw.tumblr.com/


End file.
